Love Baba
Love Baba is a 2.0 Insane Demon collaboration created by Zobros and Demonico17 which was surprisingly rated. This is a joke level and is considered an Insane Demon due to containing strict timings especially in the last ship sequence, which has bad decorations by 2.0 standards. History This level was published on April Fools' Day, where the level looks innocent enough by having a T.V. static-like decoration, but turns into a poorly decorated and difficult level with a ship made of orbs. Zobros got the name "Love Baba" from the spam-bots that were attacking the Geometry Dash Forum. KrmaL already completed the level on April 9, 2016, and said that this level was underrated and one of Zobros's hardest levels. Zobros also said he will refuse to play until this level was rated since Krazyman50's level "Don't Rate This Level" was ironically rated, and he wants to see another poorly decorated level get rated. Ironically again, it was rated, but not featured, this time rated as an Insane Demon due to the tricky timings and last ship sequence. Gameplay This level starts off with a half-speed cube section that requires simple timing. Next, the player enters a ball segment that contains even more tricky timing. Moving on is a robot part that also requires timing. There is also a text that says "Great Gameplay" in the middle of the part. The player then enters a ship sequence where he/she must straight fly through small but tight spaces but also switches gravity from invisible portals to make this part more difficult. Now it transitions back to a ball that has simple timing. It then transforms into a UFO that requires timing as well. At the end of the UFO, the top and bottom spiked-floors begin moving and the player has to be careful to not hit either of them by staying in the middle. After that, the player gets a small auto cube when it fades to black. Now, as the level progresses to the end, it becomes a poorly-decorated level. The player is now a faster ship that has him or her to avoid a moving sawblade as well as invisible sawblades and goes through a number of orbs that forms what looks like a ship. The ship ends with the background flashing colors and text that says "c a n cc e r pl ss", and the player has to go up at the end because of invisible spikes. The level ends with an auto cube part with monsters above the player as it shows the credits of the level ("Thank you for playing.", "Level made by Zobros and Demonico.", "Special effects by Zobros.", "Music: Empire of the Toads by Holyyeah.", "Level made by Zobros and Demonico.", "Monsters by Krazyman50.", "Thank you for playing.", ":V", and "G"), but the player has to jump over five spikes when the level actually ends. Trivia *The password for the level is 470008. *The level contains 20,849 objects. *The level was rated Insane Demon with no feature. This caused many players to get mad since it is not a level worthy of a star rating due to the insanely difficult gameplay and the final ship sequence. Walkthrough .]] Category:Insane Demon levels Category:2.0 levelsCategory:Collaborations Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels